


求婚时，请对视

by Starfire302



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chinese Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: Wade can’t see his lover’s face, or hear his name.





	求婚时，请对视

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Comic book Spider-Man/Deadpool #42.
> 
> (If you want to read this in English I highly recommend LingoCloud translator. It’s really good.)

 

我看不见我爱人的脸。

就像现在，他穿着一件珊瑚绒的长袍睡衣，正在深秋清晨的阳台上喝咖啡。他背对着我，身后投下一片柔和的阴影。这时我还可以看见他在寒意中一端泛红的耳朵和一条清晰但被遮掩了许多的面部轮廓。但当他转身看向我时，他的脸立即变成了一片平整的皮肤的颜色，所有的五官和细节都消失在这种像被调色板上的刷子抹匀了的色调中。

听起来也许有点像恐怖片开头？不要害怕，在我眼中，这已经变成了一种充满生活感的画面，就像现在窗外恼人的交通鸣笛、在厨房水槽中浸泡了一晚上的待洗碗盘和我伸出被子以后逐渐变冷的大拇脚趾一样富有生活的仪式感。每天如果我睁开眼睛不看到他这张像被Photoshop处理过的脸，我一整天都心神不宁，坐立不安。

我趴在床上，像个宿醉方醒的人那样盯着他，冲他扯出一个不知所以的微笑。他也对我笑了笑——别问为什么，我就是知道——这是我应该起床的信号。我从床铺上一跃而起，赤裸着斑驳的身体，向他索吻，像一个开心的苦瓜。“别，”他推开我，清晰自然的声音从那个模糊的椭圆色块上发出来，“你还没刷牙。”

“拜托，”我缠着他，“我还没嫌弃你满嘴咖啡的酸臭味呢？”

“至少我的咖啡没在一个湿热的封闭空间里待上八个小时。”

没等他吐出下一句话，我已经吻上了他，正中靶心，分毫不差。

 

爱一个看不见脸的人有多难？至少我知道开头不难。

我们的初次相遇在哈德逊河里，他对我说的第一句话是“我来救你”，我对他说的第一句话是“咕噜咕噜咕”。其实它的真实意思是“我会游泳”，隐藏在背后的意思是“只要我没有喝三瓶半苏格兰威士忌，也没有往肚子里塞满塔可卷”。不过，除去这些，这基本上是一次浪漫的约会——明暗恰到好处的月光、令人沉醉的波涛声、脱在岸上的外套、被水打湿的手臂肌肉、若即若离的双唇。

然而最终他没能给我做上人工呼吸，我肚子里的麦芽发酵水混着哈德逊特产水草正跳着弗拉明戈舞，急切地寻找一个出路。我又吐又咳。我感到很难堪，被酒精压下去的今夜的悲伤回忆又在我心底蠢蠢欲动。明亮的路灯下，我枕着从自己胃里倾泻而出的秽物，脱力地喘着气。他没有走，关切地从上方看着我，水滴从他的头发掉落到我的额头上。路灯映着他的脊背，我看不清他的脸，只听到他说：“你感觉怎么样？要不要去医院？”

我脑子里仅存的一小块既没有受酒精也没有受缺氧影响的地方告诉我，应该回答一句“谢谢”，或体面的“不用，我还好”。但开口时我说道：“操他妈的，他们杀了凯莉！”泪水从我眼里流出来，比我喝进的哈德逊河水更多更苦涩。

 

现在回想起来，那句话或许竟是我说过的为数不多带来好事的话之一。因为在我说过这句话以后，事情就很难以“纽约好市民见义勇为后离开”或“纽约好市民见义勇为并将落水者送往医院后离开”为结局了，这位纽约好市民先是提议带我去警局，在我诚恳地拒绝了三次以后，将我送到了家里。

进家以后，他首先被我下午扔在门口还没来得及收拾的狙击枪绊了一跤。“那是什么？”他坐在我的沙发上，揉着脑袋说。“没什么，我的滑板车。”我把枪踢到沙发后面。

他咕哝了一声，继续揉他被磕痛的额角。我一边迈着蹒跚的步子往里屋走，一边向他大声说明：“我去拿换的衣服，千万，千万不要开灯，我对亮光过敏，我一过敏就要打喷嚏，我一打喷嚏就想吐。”

“呃，好吧。”他说，安静地坐在了黑暗里。

我打开衣柜，迅速把湿透的恶心衣服脱光，随便抓了两件换上，又随便拿了两件出去。

我把干燥的衣服递给他。“谢谢。”他说。我在心里哀嚎了一声，他是我的救命恩人，却对我说谢谢。他摸黑把衣服穿上以后，我才隐约发现那好像是我的彩虹小马套头衫。

于是我们一个穿着彩虹小马套头衫，一个穿着印着达斯·维达头像的卫衣，并排坐在藏了一堆枪支的沙发上，沉默了起来。过了一会儿，他犹豫地对我说：“所以……你想谈谈关于她的事吗？”当然了，我想，他一定听到我还没平息的抽鼻子的声音了。我擦了一把鼻涕，这次干在脸上的泪痕竟然使我都感到了一丝皮肤的紧绷。我双手捂住脸，深呼吸，然后说：“好吧。”

我给他讲了凯莉的故事，凯莉——一只还不足半岁的，每天会在我的窗台上踱步，偷吃我的鱼干，半夜溜进来在我床尾睡觉的小猫，被我发现惨死在街拐角的故事，她的肚子上插着一支铅笔。

“她其实不是偷吃，那是我特地给她留的！”我抱着纸巾盒说，旁边的他把手轻轻放到我的背上，“她太胆小了，不敢正大光明地来吃。”

“我的窗户每天都开一道缝，这样她就可以进来，”我看着那道呲呲冒冷风的缝，“现在不管我怎么开窗，她都不会来了！我再也等不到她了！我想念她粉红的小鼻子！短短的白尾巴！”

“我明白的，我明白的。”他说，耐心地听着。

当我终于用完一盒纸巾，他没再说话了，我发现他睡着了，但一只手还放在我的背上，如果他的掌心温度再高上二十度，我的背部现在一定已经出现了一个手掌形的烫痕。我的眼泪好像也被这只温暖的手掌蒸发了。哇哦，我想，我爱上了一个没见到脸的人。

 

更正：我爱上了一个见不到脸的人。

你们可以想到第二天太阳升起的时候我有多么兴奋，就和面对异形的蕾普利差不多。但作为一个见多识广的雇佣兵，我克制了下来。我要到了他的联系方式，把他送出了家门。他走上街道以后，我开始观察行人们的反应，毫无异常。

所以，是我的问题？

 

接下来三个月的发展异常顺利，我们约会、吃饭、散步，一步步散到了我的床上。他成了我的男朋友。但随着时间流逝，我也用尽了所有灵活应对的方法。终于，在一个平和的午后，在金纱般的阳光中，他顶着一张面目模糊的脸，对我说：“韦德，为什么你从来不愿叫我的名字？不，这次别转移话题，回答我。”

好吧，最终审判的时刻到了。多多少少，我知道会有这么一刻。我奇异的前无古人后无来者的三月匿名恋爱就要宣告结束了。我向他坦白了一切，关于我看不到他的脸，听不到他的名字。然后我静静地等着，等待他的爆发和离去。

“我的天，”他可能睁大了双眼，但我不知道，“我的眼睛是什么颜色，韦德？”

“呃，灰色？”纯属瞎猜。

“我现在是什么表情？”

“‘这个男人疯了我必须马上和他分手’的表情。”

“我相信你了，韦德，”他牵起我的手，“你去医院看过了吗？”

“无数遍……”我定定地看着我们交叠的双手，话语里充满了不可思议，“你不打算和我分手？你没生气？你没觉得我疯了？”

“生气——有一点，分手——没打算，疯了——我确实担心你，但你说了你的健康没问题，不是吗？不，韦德，别哭……听我说，我们会解决这个的。”

 

我的不知名的爱人，善良、聪明，还是个实干家。

从那以后，我们尝试了所有能想到的方法来解决这事。首先是一些很基础的，比如他先自拍，再给我看照片——很显然没用。我们怀疑是光和声的传播介质出了问题，于是我们用水、油、玻璃、塑料——一切能搞到手的透明和半透明的介质，仍然无效。他的脸和声音在这些介质中只是更模糊了。我们找了各种风格的画师来给他画像，但只要这些绘画一接近真实的他，就会在我眼中变成一片融化的颜料。所幸非写实风格的可以留存，这让我知道了他的眼睛颜色和大致轮廓，我满心感激。我们还尝试着做了一个拼图，是各种各样的人类五官的集合，他希望给我拼出他的脸，至少是一部分。但他刚找好一个相仿的鼻子以后，所有拼图都变成了色块，就好像有人得知了我们的意图，故意要阻止我们似的——实际上，这正是我们最终得出的最合理的结果，我们被一种更高的力量阻碍了。因为在名字方面也发生了同样的事情。某天我突然收到了他发来的信息，里面是一个大写字母P，我不明白这是什么意思。一个月后，我又收到了一段信息，里面所有的字母都是小写，除了一个E。那一瞬间，我突然醒悟这是他试图制造一种偶然的巧合告诉我他的名字。但是就在我恍然大悟的这一瞬间，信息变成了无法辨认的马赛克图案。从此，他想要给我透露任何有关名字的信息（他用尽了所有形式）都徒劳无功。甚至，我对他说，既然已经知道了你的名字开头是pe，我们不如一个个猜吧，你只要告诉我对和错就好。然后——结束了，我发现他告诉我对错的信息也被屏蔽掉了。我只能在心中暗自猜测他的名字是Percival之类的，至少不会是Peter这种老掉牙的名字吧？不过我永远无法得知这一猜测正确与否了。也就是直到这时，我们终于开始相信，这似乎不是我们可以解决的问题了。不管从中作梗的那股力量究竟是什么，它一定在针对我们。

 

“韦德，我还在想绘画这种形式。假设现在有一幅画很像我，使你看不到它，但如果我们将这个模拟的过程无限细分，一定存在一幅画，它足够像我，但恰好停在那个会让你看不到的程度之前。”

“好了，睡觉吧，我聪明的92式小手枪，”我打了个哈欠，用上了给他起的第117个昵称，“还是说，你需要填填子弹了？”

“哦，韦德，我的子弹可是对你蓄势待发。”

我们滚到一起。

 

慢慢地，我们不再那么积极地去寻找解决方法了，而是开始习惯这件事。说真的，它还给我们带来了不少乐趣。看不到他的脸使我的想象力在他身上异常发达，我逐渐可以想象出他在各种情景下的表情了。你可能会问，你都不知道他长什么样，怎么想象？嘿，至少我拥有了一个高仿鼻子，另外，难道你幻想中的男朋友面目永远清晰？从这方面看说不定我们没什么区别。好吧，一开始我需要问他。吃饭的时候，洗澡的时候，在超市打翻东西的时候，从树上帮老太太捉猫的时候，最喜欢的冰淇淋口味卖完了的时候，在公园蹲守了一周终于抓拍到一个理想镜头的时候，在我上面的时候，在我下面的时候。最终他不让我问了，他说这对他来说简直是一种折磨。甜蜜的折磨，我想？不过我听话地不再问了。现在我靠自己就可以想象到了。

你有没有听说过盲人摸象？如果你脑海里出现了一个傻乎乎的画面，那就对了，因为刚开始我也是这样。尤其是每当我想要亲他的时候，总是要么撞到鼻子，要么磕到下巴。所以我不得不先用手确认一下，再亲上去，有时候这真的很毁气氛。不过有时候，这能逗他笑。有一次我又喝醉了，躺在沙发上，他坐在沙发前的地板上。我很渴，还突然想要亲他。于是我开始用很迟钝的手在他脸上摸索，我能感觉到他在憋笑，但还是一动不动地坐在那让我摸，直到我突然摸到一个咧开的嘴巴和一排牙齿。他顺其自然地咬了我，我不痛，但还是尖叫起来。他笑得停不下来。我爱他的笑声，所以我开始想，我宁愿一辈子这样傻乎乎的。

摸这样一张脸究竟是什么感觉？实际上，就和看它的感觉一样——模糊。我可以摸到他的五官，但就像摸到了一种标准式的人类五官一样，对我分辨他的长相毫无帮助。不得不说，这真的很绝。我们也已经发现了，整场闹剧的目的似乎只有一个——不让我知道他的真实身份。这到底有什么意义？这是神的饭后助兴娱乐吗？

顺带一提，以前的活计我不干了，彻底退出。大概是和他在一起五个月以后的事，赶在他发现满屋子的枪支弹药之前（不过我还是偷偷留下了几把，包括亲爱的92式，以免有不甘寂寞的同事来问候我）。我隐隐觉得他已经知道了，但他没有说，他在等我自己开口。直到那一天，他从大学下课回来，我告诉他，我找了一份新的工作，在汽车修理厂。他拥抱了我。

 

不过，当然啦，硬币两面。我们的这点小情况也会带来一些麻烦。比如我也有弄不清他表情的时候。特别是在他生气时，顶着这样一张脸生气可格外恐怖，比扑克脸更扑克脸。我会完全看不出他现在是不是还在生气，处于生气的哪个阶段，我是应该继续道歉，还是应该自觉把自己的被子搬到沙发上，还是可以做点纸杯蛋糕作为补偿了。坦率——尤其是他的坦率，在我们的关系中变成了极为重要的一环。他不是一个十分坦率的人，甚至在这一方面有点笨拙。但我能察觉到他在为了我而努力。每当这时，我会抑制不住地感到非常难过。这不是他的错，他和其他所有人都有着正常的交往，除了我。问题出在我身上。他完全没必要把时间耗费在一个看不到他的模样，甚至听不到他的姓名的人身上。因为我，他无法体会到被所爱之人呼唤名字的快乐。他有那么多的细小表情，都因为我的盲目而被忽视了。我不敢去想自己忽视过多少。有时，我会感到一种巨大的恐惧，因为就算身边的这个人突然被替换了，说不定我也无法发现。我会做噩梦。我时常梦到他不仅脸，连全身都一点点变成了那种均一的色块，我不但看不到他的表情，连他的动作和别的话语都分辨不出了，他被从我的生活中彻底屏蔽出去，像一滩颜料那样流走了。或者，我做另一种噩梦。在这种梦境里，我终于能够看到他真正的脸了，而他真正的脸，就是没有脸。

我挣扎着从梦中醒来，不敢转头去看身边的他，不敢看他的脸，而这又让我感到深深愧疚。当他发现我的样子时，会坐起来，安慰我。

“对不起。”他说。

“为什么？”我问。

“因为我曾经跟你说过……要解决这个问题，”他说，“因为被诅咒的不是你，而是我们，你也可以看到除我以外的任何人不是吗？……我们做错了什么呢？”

“什么也没有，”我搂住他，我已经不再害怕了，“我们没错。你没错。”

“我爱你。”他说。

我忽然感到很幸运。我还能够清晰地听到这句话。

 

最痛苦的可能莫过于我和他以及他的家人朋友一同出现的时刻。作为一个已经交往了几年的男朋友，我不能不见他的亲友，更不能拦着他见。况且，他们都是很好的人，从来不会因为我的皮肤问题（嘿，他的问题太重大，我都忘记提这个啦，我是全身重度烧伤牛油果）而指指点点。他们待我如常。但每次我们坐在一起聊天吃饭的时候，我看着他们的说笑，会感觉无法想象他的样子。这种时刻已经不常出现了——只在这时候。他们都能看到他，他们的每一个瞳孔里都映着一个他。我常常想扭过一个人的头，看看他眼睛里的倒映——即使我知道这不可能奏效。我更想钻到他们的脑袋，他们的眼睛里去，用别人的双眼看看他到底是什么样子。当他们在谈天中提到他的名字时，这段对话就变成了不断夹杂着那种屏蔽音的语句，像一种古怪的二重奏，碾磨着我的神经，不断提醒我，世界上只有我一个人听不到他的名字这一事实。这使我感到疏远，无比疏远。好像进入了另一个维度，成为了他们感知不到也无法感知他们的魂魄。我好像变得很小，很孤独，我的爱人离我很远很远，随时都可能被他们带走似的。

我逃也似地奔出了梅家的餐厅。屋外是傍晚湛蓝的天空，星星若隐若现。我深呼吸，试图平复自己，驱赶那些还在脑子里不断回放的无机质的屏蔽音。我失态了。我令他和他们感到难堪了。我知道我不该这样，但控制不住。我用手盖住鼻子，泪水差点就要流出。

“嗨，”他从屋子里走出来，穿着梅织的毛衣，“怎么了，韦德？”

“嗨，”我用力一抽鼻子，眨眨眼，“没事，我吃得太饱了。”

他的脸呈现出关切的颜色，他搂住我的肩，轻轻揉捏：“我知道这对你来说很难受，就……让我告诉他们，好吗？没关系的，你知道我们随时可以告诉他们。”

“不……”我转过头，靠在他的肩上，泪水和鼻涕可能会沾湿这件可爱的小毛衣，不过我才不管，“我不想给他们带来困扰，而且我真的没事。”没一句真话。事实是，我害怕失去你。我的爱人。

“好的，好的。”他的手放在我的背上，就像初遇的夜晚一样。

 

奇迹发生在我们一起度过的第五个万圣节。打住，别想了，不是我突然能看到他的脸了。这是一个很小的奇迹，但它对我们来说意义重大。

那天从变装派对回来以后，我们疲累地躺到沙发上。我闭着眼睛想，希望再睁开眼睛的时候已经是明天早上了。不知休息了多久，他爬起来，支支吾吾地说要去换衣服，我应了一声，下意识睁开眼。然后我发出了有生以来最惊天动地的喊叫。

“怎么了？！”他惊慌地说。

“你——你的眼睛！”我喊道，“你的眼睛！”

变装的他戴着一个全脸面罩，眼睛的部分装着有色不透明镜片，但不知道什么时候他的镜片脱落了，现在我能够清清楚楚地看到他面罩下的两只眼睛。

褐色的眼睛。就像他告诉我的一样。

他摸了摸面罩，好像终于了解发生了什么：“你、你能看到了？”

我点头的力度简直要把自己的脑袋摇掉。但我现在说不出话来。我无法形容这双眼睛有多美，它们是我见过的最真实的一双眼睛。

面罩下的他似乎哽咽了，天啊，我看到的是他眼中的泪水吗？我从来看不到他脸上的泪，只有当水珠下滑到下颌边缘时，才会如同因温差而凝结成的露珠一般在我眼中显现出来。而此刻，我看到了他含泪的双眼，我发觉，这是我千万次想象也模拟不出的。

我慢慢靠近他，像女孩靠近火柴。我甚至产生了一种错觉，好像我从来都可以看到他的脸，只要我把面罩揭开，他的脸就会完整清晰地出现在我眼前。这是一种从未有过的真实感，我的双脚犹如第一次踏上地面。

这一次靠近像耗费了一整个世纪。我控制不住地要去揭他的面罩，我就是控制不住。但仅仅是揭起了一寸，立即，眼睛消失了，我手指下他露出的一小片脸颊变成了那种我熟悉的色块。我停下动作，闭上眼睛，天旋地转。但很快我睁开眼，给他戴回面罩。

“只有这样能看见。”我说。

他了然地点点头。他抱住我，我抱住他。他不可能一直戴着面罩。今晚，我想，只是今晚。

 

之后我想，我不能再等了。我要向他求婚。我看不到他的脸，听不到他的名字，但我会拥有世界上最棒的丈夫。

于是，在一个看似普通的网飞之夜，我从屁股底下摸出一个事先藏好的戒指——货真价实的，不是什么戒指形糖果——“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

他的爆米花掉了，嘴里的和手里的都掉了，他目瞪口呆地看着我。沉默。沉默。沉默。好吧，这沉默可能有点过于久了。

他开口：“韦德·威尔逊，你他妈搞什么？！”

不是我期待的回答？甚至还带了脏话，我感觉情况有点严重了。我心中天崩地裂不止一点点。难道一切都是我自作多情吗？

“就，没事，就，只是问问……”我结结巴巴地想要收回戒指，试图挤出脸上最后一点幽默。

“你坐这别动，一点也不许给我动！”他冲我大声吼道，转身向屋里跑去。

我吓呆了。乖乖坐在原地，拿戒指的双手也停在空中。难道这是要上演“我给男朋友求婚时他也拿出戒指给我求婚”的戏码？不，你明显是被拒绝了，我对自己说，真佩服你乐观的脑子，居然认为他会想和你这个连他的名字也叫不出来的人结婚，哪怕是现在还在做梦。

没过多久，他冲出来，手里拿着那个面罩——奇迹开始的地方。他费力地将它套到头上，歪歪斜斜的，来不及加以整理，就睁着一双泛红的眼睛说：

“你怎么能不看着我的眼睛求婚，韦德·威尔逊？”他哭了。

我觉得自己惊天地愚蠢。我磕磕绊绊地滚下沙发，单膝跪地，递出戒指，直视着那双眼睛：“你愿意、你愿意和我——”在这个节骨眼上，我因为抽泣而说不下去。

“韦德，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

嘿，他怎么能抢我的戒指？

“我愿意。”

 

我看不见我爱人的脸，听不到他的名字。

但我们拥有彼此。

 

嘿，有谁觉得婚礼上听到牧师嘴里出现屏蔽音超酷？举手发言！

 

（完）

 

 


End file.
